the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
QuoVadis
QuoVadis is a medical device company run by Gordon Page that has contracts with both the military and Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. History Represented by Julian Booth, QuoVadis begins selling its devices to Chastain Park Memorial Hospital, successfully implanting the new VNS or vagas nerve stimulator into Henry Barnett. However, Chastain's staff quickly begin to suspect that the QuoVadis devices are not safe as the company prepares to go public. Though Gordon Page claims that all of the devices are created in the United States, Julian discovers that they are manufactured in China, shipped to the United States and repackaged in an act of massive fraud. Soon it becomes clear that the QuoVadis devices are not safe, but an attempt by Julian to expose the company to the FDA results in her being run off the road by Gordon's henchmen in an attempt to silence her as the FDA agent she called was colluding with Gordon. With one person dead from the devices and Julian missing, the Chastain staff becomes further alarmed when the VNS stops Henry's heart every three minutes. Doctor Conrad Hawkins manages to shut down the VNS and save Henry, but Chastain's board refuses to pull its contract despite the efforts of Marshall Winthrop and Doctor Randolph Bell. As QuoVadis devices are slated to be implanted into hundreds of soldiers, Marshall's investigators find a source within QuoVadis which provides him with evidence of the company's fraud. After Marshall exposes it to the military, both Chastain and the military pull their contracts with QuoVadis, leaving the company publicly disgraced, but not finished yet. Marshall offers to buy out QuoVadis and save the company in an effort to get Gordon to incriminate himself but Gordon refuses as he has found another investor in Howard Loomis. However, Marshall manages to get Loomis to back off of helping Gordon. A failed attempt to kill Doctor Abe Benedict nets a clue, Sever, which allows Marshall to provoke Gordon into confessing on an FBI wire to attempting to have Benedict killed. A shootout with the FBI leaves the QuoVadis lobby in ruins while Gordon's attempt to flee results in him suffering a fatal car crash. In the aftermath of the fall of QuoVadis, Marshall decides to buy out the company and rebrand it in order to create a medical device company that actually cares about the patients receiving its devices. Julian, who survived the attempt on her life, is revealed to be the source that exposed QuoVadis' fraud in time and set off the chain of events that brought the company down. Meeting in the ruins of the QuoVadis lobby, Marshall explains that Sever turned out to be a study where twenty patients were implanted with the VNS and fifteen died. The exposure of Sever proved to be the final death blow for the old QuoVadis. Marshall requests Julian's help in rebuilding the company for the better, but she refuses in favor of forming a non-profit organization to hold corrupt medical device companies like QuoVadis accountable. Category:Locations Category:QuoVadis